A computer system including or coupled to a plurality of memories may employ a conventional memory configuration for storing data in such memories. During operation, the computer system may determine one or more of the plurality of memories are faulty, and consequently, need to be replaced. However, a conventional memory configuration typically requires data from a large amount of memory entries to be written elsewhere (e.g., to a hard disk) before faulty memory may be replaced (e.g., while a computer system is operating). Methods and apparatus for using memory that increase the efficiency of replacing faulty memory in a computer system (during operation of the computer system) are desired.